1. Field
The present invention relates to a flat wiper blade and a flat wiper blade assembly, and more particularly to a general wiper blade which is connected to wiper arms having mutually different specifications and shapes according to the kind of a vehicle, and a general wiper blade assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated and performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape as a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm.
The wiper blade includes a long wiper strip contacting with a glass surface and a frame maintaining and supporting the wiper strip in a longitudinal direction of the wiper strip. The wiper blade including the frame is known as a conventional wiper blade in the art. Recently, a wiper blade is being employed which makes use of one frame curved at a predetermined curvature and formed in the form of a long thin bar. Such a wiper blade is known as a flat wiper blade or a flat-bar wiper blade in the art. As compared with the conventional wiper blade, the flat wiper blade has a less height and receives less air resistance. With a uniform load, the flat wiper blade is also able to cause the wiper strip to contact with the glass surface. The flat wiper blade is connected to the wiper arm such that a connection unit formed in the central portion of the frame of the flat wiper blade is connected saparably to the end portion of the wiper arm.
The conventional wiper arm for a vehicle, that is, the conventional driving arm for a vehicle is largely classified into a “U” shaped clip type having a catching structure, a bayonet type fitted as a plug type, a pin type forming a protrusion in a side portion and taking a fitting structure by the protrusion, a side hole type performing a fitting coupling in a side portion of a wiper apparatus, developed by a Bosch corporation, and a top-lock type performing a coupling by a covering structure in an upper portion of the wiper apparatus, and the various types of driving arms have a limitation in that they can use only dedicated wiper apparatuses since their shapes and sizes are different from other.
Accordingly, product standardization for the wiper device is difficult to achieve, and thus the flexibility of product design is reduced. Moreover, since wiper blades which correspond to a variety of the wiper arms respectively should be manufactured, the time and cost required for manufacturing the wiper blades are increased.